Level 4 (Kirby's Blowout Blast)
|theme=Cloudy sky, architecture |icon= |boss=Kracko |common enemies=Big Gordo, Big Waddle Dee, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Gordo, Grizzo, Kabu, Key Dee, Mumbies, Nruff, Scarfy, Shotzo, Soarar, Spear Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee}} '''Level 4' is an area in Dream Land's sky that serves as the fourth level in Kirby's Blowout Blast. General Information Level 4 is a sky-high location built out of bricks. Its surface is checkered with yellow and green squares, and the blocks beneath it are green with different gold designs on them. Striped poles and metal star emblems adorn the place, and giant poles with star emblems can be seen piercing through the cloud line below. In Level 4 EX, the night sky changes the ground's hue; the checkers are different shades of blue, and the blocks beneath are navy blue, making the gold patterns stand out. The poles now have blue and purple stripes rather than red and white, and the clouds below are a bright yellow hue. As Kirby's Blowout Blast has a Kirby's Dream Land motif, Level 4 is based on Kirby's Dream Land's fourth stage: Bubbly Clouds. Stages Stage 1 The platform scrolls left to right, and the camera mainly shows it from a side view, rarely panning overhead. Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts, and Bouncys inhabit this area, and Kabu and Soarar are introduced here. There are five gauntlets. Stage 2 The platform scrolls downward, as Kirby starts at the top and descends throughout the stage. The camera shows it from a top-down view. Waddle Dees, Bouncys, Kabus, Soarars, Shotzos, and a Grizzo inhabit this area. There are four gauntlets. Stage 3 The platform scrolls left to right and occasionally toward the Z-axis. Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts, Bouncys, and Kabus inhabit this area, and Mumbies is introduced here. There are three gauntlets. Stage 4 The platform scrolls left to right and toward the Z-axis; Kirby travels through buildings and descends downward through the stage. Kabus, Gordos, Bronto Burts, Soarars, Mumbies, and a Broom Hatter inhabit this area. There are two gauntlets. Stage 5 The stage rectangular. Soarars and Kabus attack in the beginning, and Kracko appears after they are dispatched. Kirby must Inhale his stars and spit them out as Star Bullets to defeat the boss. Unlike Kracko Jr., Kracko makes the sky stormy and makes a bolt of lightning pass over the platform's surface. EX Stages By collecting enough Score Coins and earning high enough scores, a blue Warp Star appears in the Plaza that can take Kirby to Level 4 EX. It is largely the same as Level 4, though the stages are tweaked to be more challenging. The primary differences for each stage are: Stage 1 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra enemies, Gordo and Scarfy are added; Bouncy is removed. One gauntlet is removed from the stage. Stage 2 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra Dees, Bronto Burts, Shotzos, and an Nruff are added; Kabu and Grizzo are removed. The number of gauntlets is the same. Stage 3 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra enemies, Spear Waddle Dee and Key Dee are added; Bouncy is removed. One more gauntlet is added to the stage as well. Stage 4 EX The EX stage starts Kirby at the end and forces him to move toward the beginning. It.contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra enemies, Waddle Dee, Spear Waddle Dee, Bouncy, and Shotzo are added; Broom Hatter and Gordo are removed. One more gauntlet is added to the stage as well. Stage 5 EX The EX stage's platform is divided in half. It adds Waddle Dees (including a Sectra Dee), Scarfys, and Mumbies to the enemy pool. Kracko's Revenge appears after they are dispatched. He fires balls of electricity at random and shoots lightning bolts across both sides of the stage. Hidden stickers Level 4's hidden stickers are located in Stage 4 and Stage 4 EX. When the Kirby reaches the final structure (which is the first structure in the EX stage), the player must tilt the camera down. KBlBl Hidden sticker 4-4.jpg|Hidden sticker KBlBl Hidden sticker 4-4 EX.jpg|Hidden sticker (EX) Gallery KBlBl Level 4EX Star.jpg|Warp Star (EX) KBlBl Level 4.jpg|Level map KBlBl Level 4 EX.jpg|Level map (EX) zh:第四大陆 (卡比吸入大作战) Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Sky